


Sunlight and Rainbows

by bendingwind



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingwind/pseuds/bendingwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainbows and unicorns and cuddling. Of a sort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight and Rainbows

River scrambles desperately for a bandage in her slightly-ruined bag.

“Doctor,” she mumbles under her breath, a plea for him to hold on and for her stiff, cold hands to work more _quickly_. He has two hearts to pump his precious life out twice as fast, and her _damn fucking hands_ won’t work and he’s going to die. Goddamn alien unicorn speared him through the gut with its horn, and that is such a ridiculous way to die that she almost can’t bear it. It ought to be something better, something more heroic… something that means _something,_ not this.

Her hands close around a bandage and she shuffles on her knees to his side.

“Sweetie,” she whispers, near tears. He slipped once and said she would call him that, someday. Now… now does it really matter? He’s bleeding out in front of her eyes, beautiful scarlet blood staining her white clothes. She leans over him and begins to apply pressure to the wound, even as she knows how useless it is.

“River,” he whispers, those familiar lips just barely moving as he speaks. She leans closer to hear.

“It’ll be okay. Hold me?” Tears pouring freely now for the man-god-alien she’s not quite ready to admit she loves, she pulls him into her arms. He’s heavy, and she grunts a little with the effort. He smiles.

“Sometimes I think I like you better young,” he says, breathily. “You’re so much less annoyingly superior.”

She chokes back a laugh through her tears and clutches him tighter.

“Doctor…”

“You can call me sweetie, I don’t really mind,” he says, closing his eyes.

“Sweetie… tell me everything will be alright.”

“Everything will be fine,” he says, and the pattern of his heartbeats evens out under her fingers. Slowly, he starts to glow, beautiful swirls of rainbow color, and she sobs brokenly as he changes into another man she hasn’t met.

* * *


End file.
